


come to sleep

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Sometimes it doesn’t hurt to listen to Sans about sleeping.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	come to sleep

The cursor impatiently blinked on the screen to finally thread the lines and fill the pages with text, as it had done for the past few hours.

You just needed to finish it and send to have it checked for errors, but somehow you couldn't find the right way to end it. You scrolled up and down the page, sometimes hesitantly looking at one image or another you attached to the article.

**_Peace between people and monsters_** , that was the subject, and the article will be on the front page too. You’ve been collecting the material for an entire week and you’ve managed to compose and write at least 95% of the text in the process of a single day.

By now you were beginning to reach the end of your strength. The screen seemed blindingly bright, and your eyes slowly began to throb in your skull. The pain creeped higher and higher on your forehead. The only thing stopped you from getting into bed and finally have some sleep was the fact that you wanted to finish it.

Putting your elbow on the table, you started to slowly massage the bridge of your nose. While closing your eyes, you tried to put your dull thoughts in order to finish the last few sentences. You were almost sure a storm was about to start outside. Maybe, opening the window would help…

However, a slow deep yawn got your attention.

*(Y/N)?

You squinted over your shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, hey. Did I wake you?"

Your study doubled as your bedroom. It happened more than once that you finished an article in your pajamas and crashed into sleep on your bed right after. Your desk is located opposite to your bed, next to which is a wardrobe and a bookshelf. You’ve always been careful not to fill the place too much with different objects.

*come to sleep.

Asked Sans rubbing his eye sockets sitting up on your bed. You watched with a tiny smile as he adjusted his white t-shirt. His blue hooded jacket rested on the back of your chair.

"I will, I just need to finish this artic-" your yawn cut the sentence in the middle, but you continued nevertheless "-le. If I do that, tomorrow I only need to safety check it."

The skeleton glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

*it's already tomorrow. Come, have some rest instead, you overwork yourself...and that’s not good thing to do. i would never do it either, believe me.

You knew he was right. At least in the fact that you should get some rest, since putting together a coherent sentence already required serious headwork, but your stubborn nature still haven’t let you.

"Mh, I'll make a coffee then finish it right away. After that I'll join you, I promise." You stood up with a weak smile, but you haven’t managed to get to the door. A bluish light wrapped around your body and slowly rose into the air.

You squeaked in surprise and forgot to even protest. You got dumped on the bed, blinking at Sans whose eyes shimmered in blue. He lowered his hand which resulted in the blanket falling on you, as if that was the most natural thing.

*Did you save it properly?

"Uhum," you blinked at him from under the blanket and sighed pleasantly as darkness enveloped the room. The bluish soul of the skeleton shone like a blue candle under his T-shirt.

*we can sleep now.

He buried himself under the blanket next to you and hugged your head into his shoulder with his bony arm. A slight warm blush spread through your face as you caressed his hand bone.

"Thanks." The pain in your eye slowly started to dissipate.

*don’t mention it.

You sighed and let the exhaustion wash over you. After that, you just drew tiny circles on Sans' hand while listening to the patter of rain on the rooms window. You’ve almost entirely forgot the article and your boss.

The room became filled with the sound of soft breaths. Even half asleep, you gave a tiny kiss on the skeleton’s forehead. By now the light of his heart was even more visible under the t-shirt.

"Good night, Sans."

*good night, (Y/N).

You didn’t know why, but you were sure that the skeleton would wait until you fell asleep before him. You no longer had the strength to offer any protest, this warm, safe thought enveloped you, and sleep finally taken hold of you.


End file.
